Death Figment
by StarlessCharm
Summary: OneShot, NaruSasu. A final farewell before he departs with Sasuke for eternal.


**DEATH FIGMENT  
**_StarlessCharm _

A Naru/Sasu ficlet. Enjoy.  
_Highly recommended to listen to _**In This Serenity **_by _**Mayumi Gojo**.

* * *

Flames were burning high into the deep blue sky, the brilliance of the fire scorching the surroundings with warmth and illumination. Laughter was heard throughout the village, and everything seemed to be all at bliss. Tears have yet to fall, but sadness appeared to have left silently for the night. People danced, solo or in partners, smiles embedded upon their faces. Several children wore beautifully decorated masks that can compare to the ones ANBU wore. The villagers sang and clapped, and no one seemed to fret of any troubles. Right now, nothing mattered to them. Least of all, their worries, nightmares and regrets, for this night was a celebration of joy. But Sasuke glanced up, looking away from the happiness before him. His own nightmares and worries trailed behind him, amongst the shadows, and he could do nothing but become aware of it.

"What are you thinking about, Sasuke-kun?"

The sweet, serene voice that belonged to his comrade who was sitting beside him, inquired out of slight interest. When he turned his head faintly to reply, he noticed her gaze was focused on Naruto, and he, too, just stared at him. His heart quickened with a sensation he couldn't comprehend. It was all at once exciting, yet frightful. He didn't bother answering her, and he was thankful she didn't ask a second time. Somehow, he thought, she knew what he was thinking about, or rather _whom_.

The blonde was dancing ever so freely, along with Shikamaru, and Kiba. A couple of young ladies soon danced with them as well. Sasuke could hear Naruto's laughter, and watched as he intertwined his hands with the girl as well. The Uchiha boy never shifted his gaze away from Naruto, and he could have sworn azure eyes had met his own dark eyes. But when he blinked, the blonde's back met his gaze. He swiveled his head to Sakura, and her mouth curved into a smile.

"Why don't you go and enjoy some fun, Sasuke-kun?"

But Sasuke still kept his gaze on the pink-haired kunoichi, playing the question in his mind once more. Well, it wasn't as though he _didn't_ want to laugh and share the joy with Naruto. It was more of the question if Naruto would even understand the Uchiha's feelings. This time, emerald eyes gazed deeply into his soul.

"When will you tell him, Sasuke-kun," She whispered. Her smile widened slightly. "Perhaps, tonight?"

Sasuke said nothing. His eyes blinked and his body unmoved. After a moment, he looked down. "Perhaps."

The young woman shook her head. "Three years have passed after you have been brought back to Konoha by the hands of Uzumaki," Her head returned to the direction of the dancers dancing around the burning flames. "Three years since you have fallen for Uzumaki…" _Three years since Uzumaki…_

Sasuke placed his hands on the cold ground, and pushed himself up and strolled away slowly. As he left, so did Naruto, for when Sakura glanced back to the blissful scene before here, he wasn't there. She wasn't sure if he ever was…

&&&

Snow descended, and soon the landscape of Konoha was pure white. The air was chilly, but the thought of the environment being cold was quickly discarded as the scenery took many breaths away, especially Sakura and Sasuke. Both quickly and patiently waited for their former sensei, at the old bridge where they once _all_ lingered for their team missions. Such times have passed, and Sakura knew that history would not repeat itself for her selfish memories. Minutes flew by, and a _poof_ was heard.

"Good morning," His hand fiddled with his faded-green vest pouch, and out came two slips of paper between his gloved fingers. No longer did that elite jounin come greeting them with foolish excuses. The duo accepted his deferred behavior. "I have some good news. Tsunade-sama has informed me to conclude a mission with the remaining members of Team Seven. It is a simple mission, really. More or less, she said it would be a nice break and travel out of Konoha in this beautiful time of year. We are to protect a passenger, who will be delivering an heirloom of some sort from Konoha to the Hidden Falls," The silver-haired man took a deep breath before finishing his speech. "The villagers of the Hidden Falls had been driven out. No members of that village remain. The heirloom is a last shard of remembrance."

"When shall we begin moving out?"

Kakashi glanced at Sakura and replied, "Tomorrow morning."

&&&

Dawn arrived, and the mission had begun. The trio walked in silence along with the passenger, entranced by the beauty of the scenery as they walked. Snowflakes fell ever so lightly, as if each flake of gorgeous patterns was so delicate, that it would shatter. The wind was much warmer, and the air was easier to breathe in. Soon, the travelers reached to their destination. Sakura held in a gasp as she took in the frozen fall of water, the lake shimmering with reflections by the sunlight of the ice, and the forsaken houses that was purely white. She glanced at her team mate, and he, too, seemed to have sucked in a breath of fascination. But both quickly stepped out of their daze and followed the passenger and their former sensei.

"You know," The passenger started talking gently. His face illustrated empathy, as if he spoke out of poignant memory. "Usually, at this time of year, it was considered remarkable. Though it was winter, and the aura was cold, brimming with snow and ice…the waterfall never freezes. Actually, there was a day when a young boy snuck a bucket in the falls to retrieve water. He declared it tasted much purer…more invigorating. Many villagers soon believed him, for everyday he kept approaching back for the water of the falls. And soon, we all drank water from the falls. Many diseases and illnesses were cured.

"Some say it was a miracle for such a gift to have befallen us. But many people believe that it was because of this village that had kept the falls alive, thus our village was named "Hidden Falls". A few years later, people outside of the Fire Country had learned our secret, and that is how this village was abandoned. They came around winter, and as they did, for once, the waterfall had frozen. The ninjas from outside the Fire Country had killed every villager of the Hidden Falls, because they had not received what secret the villagers had kept them from accessing the pure water. At that time, no one had an answer, and so, the death of this village occurred."

Silence followed after his reminisce. Sakura stole a glance to Sasuke, then back to the passenger. She saw a tear that lingered around his eye, and soon it fell.

"And this heirloom…?" The kunoichi asked.

The passenger smiled and looked up. "Ever since then, the waterfall has stayed frozen. Even in the spring and summer. This heirloom is the last bottle of the pure water. I've kept it for a while, and I thought I should bring it here…it belonged to that little boy who was killed," His eyes shut in a brief moment. A few more tears followed. "And I was his older brother, who ran away in fear."

And that was that. The journey rested in silence, and soon they halted to a small shelter. The walls and roof was damp from the snow, for a massive tree hovered over it, catching most of the falling snow.

"We'll be staying here for a bit. Ikari will be performing a seal to embed the remaining liquid into the heart of this village. He will be reviving the waterfall, using his soul combined with the pure water of the falls. This will be performed tonight." Kakashi spoke with a calm tone. He looked at the passenger, whom in turn, looked down. The silver-haired man glanced towards his two team mates, and saw them nod in understanding.

&&&

Sasuke walked along the forestry of the village. The trees that surrounded him were covered in snow. No leaves were left stranded on the branches. The ground felt soft underneath his navy sandals. When he finished wrapping his white scarf around his bare neck, he looked up, and immediately his eyes widened. There stood Naruto in front of him, wearing his black and orange jumpsuit, navy sandals and his fore-head protector and wearing nothing else. Not even a scarf, or gloves to keep him warm.

"What are you doing here?"

The raven-haired boy discerned the visible grin that came plastering upon the blonde's face. "Why, hello to you too, Sasuke. Quite a pretty place here, ne?"

Dark eyes blinked in slight confusion. Once again, he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto's grin faltered a little. "Do I need a reason?"

The Uchiha snorted a little. "Supposedly not, I guess." He gazed at the blonde before him. Hearing his answer must've made Naruto a bit happy, because his smile returned. He walked closer to Sasuke.

"I have something for you."

He raised his eyebrows. He was then engulfed by a pair of strong, surprisingly warm arms and Sasuke could do nothing but embrace back. His eyes closed for a brief moment, and as they opened, Naruto was gone. His arms fell, but something fell into the snow. He bended down and slowly picked up something cold and hard. Sasuke once again raised his eyebrows in uncertainty, and stalked back to the village, where everyone else was.

&&&

"Ah, Sasuke's back. Shall we begin the seal?"

"Of course, Kakashi-san. Please let me thank you three for guiding me safely here. It was a pleasure to have traveled with you. Best regards in the near future." The passenger spoke softly in appreciation, and soon walked up to a stone monument that resembled of complicated signs. Ikari positioned his hands onto the monument, and whispered words that activated the stone in front of him to disintegrate. As he yelled the final seal, he disappeared as a snowflake, and Sakura, who was at the cliff of the waterfall, threw the bottle of the pure water down at the frozen lake. Shattering glass was heard, and the liquid seeped out onto the ice. And soon, the waterfall was running freely, just as it did years ago.

"Well…I believe his soul will be resting in peace, along with the many souls that may appreciate what Ikari has done. Don't you think, Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Yeah...," She turned to Sasuke, and noticed something he was holding. "What's that, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her, and showed it to her, his fingers unraveling to reveal a headband. "Just now, I saw him and he gave it to me."

And somehow, it was Naruto's forehead protector.

&&&

Kakashi walked along with Sakura, who was by his side. Both walked in the snow, questions clouding their minds. The snow had stopped descending from the white-grey skies.

"I don't understand, Kakashi…"

"Neither do I. But somehow, Sasuke is connected with Naruto…"

"But that's merely impossible! We all saw Naruto…he had his forehead protector on when he was…"

"It's possible, Sakura. Love conquers all, doesn't it? It was something you once said when you were young."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to gaze at him. As she did, she saw him place his hands in his pockets. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi looked afar, into the distance and explained softly. "I once heard a strange myth. When a person leaves to the world beyond where living things cannot pass…it is when the purity of that person stays behind," His eye locked with Sakura's emerald eyes in seriousness. "Most purism is love, and that love remains connected with his soul mate. But as time passes on, that love soon fades…what Sasuke is experiencing right now, is something called dreams.

"These types of dreams differentiate from ordinary dreams where you must sleep. You could say the dreams Sasuke is indulged in right now are illusions…or fantasies, or some sort. Naturally, it's unhealthy…but nothing can prevent Sasuke from dreaming. It's almost as if it needs to happen or else…in this case, Naruto's soul will also never rest in peace. Not until he tells Sasuke his final farewell." Kakashi stole a quick glance at his team mate. Her head was down, and soon she walked on.

And so did him.

&&&

Sasuke arrived at Ichiraku's. The place smelled of the delicious odor of the noodles. He took a seat, and ordered miso flavored ramen. Several minutes passed, and the chef came back with his noodles. Sasuke dipped his wooden chopsticks into the hot steaming bowl that was laid in front of him. He rested his pale cheeks on his palm, as his elbow was placed on the counter. As he was setting the chopsticks into his mouth, he felt a familiar presence beside him. So he set his utensil down and turned his head sideways. The boy beside him smiled as he slurped his noodles.

"Naruto…"

"'Sup Sasuke! I hope you're taking good care of my hitai-ate."

The stoic boy suddenly reminisced the blonde's visit with him at the Hidden Falls, and tugged himself and Naruto out of the ramen bar, dropping a few yen on the counter, and ignoring Naruto's yelps of protests. Journeying into the outskirts of Konoha, Sasuke finally halted. He pulled Naruto towards him and let go of his flaying arms.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, what was that for?"

Disregarding his question, the Uchiha revealed the recognizable headband, and showed it to his best friend. "What is this about? You disappeared before I could even ask."

Naruto shrugged. "What is it supposed to mean?"

"Why did you give it to me!"

The foxy grin appeared on the blonde's face. "Why not?"

Obviously ticked, Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and shoved the forehead protector into the blonde's hand. "Take it back! Why would you give it away to people? I, for one, don't need it!"

The grin started to fade as Naruto held the hitai-ate and placed it back into his best friend's hand. "But I didn't give it away to people." The boy who had hold of his jacket blinked in mild bewilderment. Naruto's smile resurfaced.

"I gave it to _you_. And as to your point of not needing it…why, I'm hurt."

A loud sigh was heard, and Sasuke let go. He looked at Naruto in the eye, in sheer seriousness. "Enlighten me, Naruto. Why are you giving this to me?"

"Well," He started, but was distracted as snow started to fall upon them. "I want you to treasure it. Something for you to remember of me when…" His voice was barely a whisper, and Sasuke didn't catch the remorseful tone in his reply.

"Whatever…let's head back."

He heard no answer, and swiveled around to take a quick peek at his blonde friend. He saw his hand stretched out, to catch a single snowflake.

"When, Sasuke…when will you tell me?" Naruto turned towards Sasuke, a smile that resembled a small hint of sadness. "I haven't much time left, you know?"

But Sasuke all but sighed loudly once more and rolled his onyx eyes. "What do you mean?" He suddenly appeared in front of him…more as in _on_ him. The Uchiha could feel Naruto's warm breaths on his ear. Even the imminence, Sasuke could not hear Naruto's words clearly.

"…awaken…not truly here…_realize…"_

As Sasuke blinked his eyes, he felt no weight on him, and the warmth was gone. He was alone in the opening of a small field, and gazed around in search of his missing comrade. But he was not to be seen. Sasuke shrugged, and left the clearing.

&&&

Sakura strolled steadily to her apartment. The snow had once again started to fall, and she was joyful for it. Everywhere she went, the landscape was pure white. All white. She didn't mind the cold weather, as long as the scenery before her was exceptional. She took careful steps up on the building, knowing there was ice that was laid hidden underneath the snow.

_Sakura-chan…_

Pink hair gradually flew back down her back as she ended her tread, and she cocked her over her shoulder. Seeing no one, and not hearing anything after a moment, she began to walk up the steps once more. But as she was about to step inside the building, she heard that voice once again. And soon, her heart quickened with dread.

_Sakura-**chan**…_

The kunoichi swallowed deeply. And this time, as she turned her body around, her eyes met with the figure of the past. Her gloved hand came up to her chest, as she breathed heavily in surprise. Emerald never left azure, and she was sure, for now, he was real, just standing before her, smiling down at her. Her first thoughts were _genjutsu_, but she couldn't sense any chakra nearby. She even tried to chant a silent _kai_, but nothing happened. The boy in front of her just smiled even more, if that was possible. Sakura's fear waned a little, but she kept her guard up. Before she could inquire any questions, Naruto's hand came close to her, and his fingers disentangled about a small object. It was one of those silver bells their sensei had tested them on their first day of being a genin...

…their first memory of being a three-man team, something small and precious that had what made them true friends.

Just what was Naruto trying show her?

"Remember this?"

The girl eyed him in notion. She ignored his question, and asked him one herself. "How…what are you doing here? You're dead!" She immediately regretted proclaiming the last bit of her exclamation, because she noted his head turned away from her hardened gaze.

"…Yeah, I know,"

More snow had descended, and Sakura felt the air thicken with more cold. She felt her fingers tingle with chilliness, but she couldn't care less, for her best friend, who was supposedly to be in the other world, was standing right before her eyes. Was she **_dreaming_**?

Silence followed after his last reply. For a moment, both of them seemed to be in a distant reverie, picking fragments of memories, piecing together the past…at least, she thought Naruto was. He was glaring at the grey atmosphere, eyes narrowing in sadness and realization. He hadn't said anything for a long time, and she worried if he really was just a figment of her imagination. She hadn't said anything herself, so she waited patiently for his next move.

"You're a bright girl, you understand…don't you?"

Sighing, she replied. "Understand why you're here? Then, yes, I do. But I don't see why you're visiting _me_, instead of _him_. Are your last visits not reserved for Sasuke?"

Naruto's head bobbed down, and he seemed to be locking his gaze at the snow-covered cement. "Yes…my last visits are shortening, Sakura. But my existence won't falter, unless I hear those three words…I feel it from him, but, is he afraid? All I ask is for him to confess, and I shall never bother him again. He can move on, finally."

At this, Sakura snapped in fury. "What do you mean, _never bother him again_! Sasuke still believes you're alive with your visits!"

Naruto then looked thoughtful in an amusing kind of way. "Oh. Well, that's not good."

"Obviously, it isn't!"

The blonde kept silent. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"Naruto…just how much time do you have left?"

Shaking his head, he stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Not much. I only have until I declare my farewells to everyone I cherish, and a last embrace with Sasuke."

Sakura nodded in understanding. She felt much colder, but not because of the weather. But because she would never see Naruto ever again, not even his spirit that came for short visits. "I…I've always wanted to ask you a question…When I requested Sasuke to ask of you, since he was the one who received your visits, he declined. He didn't want to know, but I do," She closed her eyes, and took in a short breathe. As her eyes opened, her gaze was much different than before, and Naruto sensed the tension soon enough. "How did you die? And why?"

He answered moderately quickly. "For the sake of this village. And myself," He sat down on a rather huge round rock. "Kyuubi was getting out of hand. The seal was weakening. I had to cause my demise soon, before it was let out completely. Akatsuki already was on the move to extract it wholly…so I just decided to choose my fated path. And that was my death," He took a breathe, and his eyes was laden with grief, it appeared. Sakura's own eyes seemed to water lightly, and she felt a salty tear linger down her rosy cheek. "I don't know how much I affected to those who cared for me…but if I hadn't left this world along with Kyuubi, I know deep in my heart, I would've regretted not to. You could say it was a duty Yondaime had left for me after his own death."

"You affected a lot of people, Naruto. We're all worried about you still, because most of them don't believe you're truly dead. There were always rumors where you pop-up now and then…"

"…Yeah. I freak people like that. You should see their faces." Naruto smiled at the thought of him being still the ultimate prankster. Sakura forced herself to let out a giggle, just to enlighten to mood to a more cheery feeling.

"Sasuke is one of those people…"

"He's Uchiha Sasuke. He won't believe anything till he sees it with his own eyes. Stubborn bastard, as usual."

"He wasn't there when you performed your death."

"I know…he was away on a mission. Did no one tell him? Or did he just not believe anyone because I was still seeing him?"

Sakura nodded. Silence followed after that.

"No one knew the real truth of why you left…" After that statement, Sakura's hands flung and embraced Naruto, and it seemed she wouldn't let go for a long time. Her hug tightened and she wouldn't dare hold her tears inside anymore. She let it go freely.

Her words were muffled, and Naruto could barely hear her. "I don't what you to disappear…ever." He made out from her sniffles. He stroked her bubble-gum colored hair.

"I'm already gone, Sakura-chan…"

&&&

The door creaked open, and in came a man with two red marks, leading down from his eyes on his face. Stepping in, his hands closed the door silently, and he then leaned on the door, arms crossed, his eyes closed in thought. He suddenly looked straight across, and noted that Tsunade had sensed his presence, yet had her gaze down at the white papers in front of her.

"Tsunade. Have you been hearing about Naruto's presence lately?"

She looked up, and answered. "Yes, I have, Jiraiya…actually, he visited me last night." Tsunade sighed loudly.

"He doesn't have much time…does he? I assumed something's going on with that Uchiha boy. Deep love, is it not?"

"Something like that…."

The room was dark, due to the black silk curtains that were drawn down to keep the sun's luminosity to creep in. The Godaime was not in the usual mood to be ravished by the sun's brightness. And neither was her good comrade. Her focus was anywhere but her paper work. All because of Naruto's late night visit she had received.

"I had a visit from him too. Last one for me, apparently. As if there were others…"

Tsunade chuckled a bit. "He told me everything. His intentions, dreams, guilts, regrets…everything a boy shouldn't have dwelt with. When I listened to him, I felt terrible. And at that moment, I wanted to give Yondaime a good few punches.

"His dreams… to become hokage…Rokudaime…"

"-Was given to him by the Kyuubi. Being called a monster, enduring the loneliness had made him want to be acknowledged by the people of this village…well, what a better way than to be hokage?"

A tear slipped down from her golden eyes. "And now…it has been taken away, by Kyuubi….once more."

&&&

Snow fell on Naruto, and he felt at ease in this time of season. Rain never really poured down, so he knew the skies weren't crying. No, snow fell ever so gracefully…he wished when he finally departed, he would be something of significance that was close to the people he desired to remain with...of course, he had a knowledge that dead spirits belonged to the afterlife. But he still dreamt, and dreaming, he did.

He wore his usual jumpsuit, though he didn't wear gloves, or a scarf. Naturally, he was a spirit, and so he couldn't feel warmth. It didn't occur the thought to him that he may actually be freezing to death. Well, he couldn't die…so it didn't mind him. He chuckled a bit. It was weird being dead. But he didn't have much time left…soon he'd be dragged into somewhere where no one, not even love and time, can reach him. Unless that someone followed the same fate Naruto had.

The blonde kept a steady pace as he walked. The wind swayed, and he heard the branches sway along with the cold breeze. The snow fell off the trees, and the sky darkened. Naruto knew he was strolling around at a late time…but he craved for a moment of peace. Sighing, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, and hurried his speed a little.

Just where was he headed, exactly? There was nothing to hurry for…except for time. He had already paid a small trip to everyone whom he cared for. There was only one task that was left to do…

And he wasn't sure if it would a mission accomplished.

&&&

"Thank you."

Sasuke stepped back inside his apartment. Just now, he received an S-class mission. He was to leave immediately, in a few hours time.

He closed his silk curtains, and rushed to pack necessities.

"_Yo, Uchiha, hurry up!"_

Narrowing his eyes, he gripped his hand on the curtains, and shoved it sideways, and saw Naruto. Soon, onyx eyes softened, and he swiftly walked to his door and opened it. He quickly put over a sweater, stepped outside into the cold, and locked his door. His feet scurrying down the steps, and halted in front of Naruto, and once again, he had a smile on his face.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"…"

"Come with me for a bit, 'kay?"

&&&

Sasuke trailed after Naruto, both jumping from branch to branch, sandals sinking into the snow as they did. It was very dark now, the skies painted black. The stars gleamed brightly. The air was chilly and thin, and the snow kept falling after another. They were more of snowflakes that were descending. The aura around them was silent, and all that could be heard were Naruto and himself fleeing to a clear and very familiar opening.

Soon, they stopped at a cliff that showed all of Konoha. The view was spectacular. Light shone off of the small houses and buildings, the forestry around it were deep green. The scenery was all white, because of the season.

Naruto plopped down onto the ground at the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling. Sasuke also sat down beside him. Neither said anything, both enjoying the landscape and the fresh air. The silence was broken by Naruto first.

"Ne, Sasuke…"

The boy with the dark eyes gave a small shift to indicate Naruto he was listening.

"Why is it that you wouldn't believe the rumors of this village that I am dead?"

Sasuke moved uncomfortably. He didn't know how to answer, so he stuck with pride. "Because the Naruto _I_ know wouldn't have died so easily." He turned his head and looked at Naruto. He looked like he was in thought.

"Yeah, but, what if it was supposed to be…destiny? What if that Naruto had to die because of good reasons?"

"Just what are you getting at, Naruto?"

And all he did was smile. Sometimes, nowadays, those smiles meant the opposite of happiness, and Sasuke felt a knot tighten in his stomach. Naruto stood up then, and so did he. Both turned and gazed at one another.

"Naruto…"

"You know, I don't know how to put it in words…I don't think actions will speak louder than words right now…are you up for a riddle?"

At this, Sasuke couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in amusement. "Go for it." Naruto smiled, and looked up into the blackness.

"When the sun stops shining, will you still smile? If the days grew colder, will you forget the warmth? Eternally remember that history will be by your side…and cerulean eyes will always watch you high up in the sky…"

With that, Sasuke saw Naruto slowly fading.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke tried to reach for him, but his pale hand grabbed nothing. And as he gawked at the dispersed Naruto, the smile never left that grinning face. Sasuke felt his ache heart, still not knowing what his little poem meant, but he felt something leave him.

"Naruto…"

And soon, all that was left was the Uchiha's hand stretched out with a balled fist.

"_I love you_…" The whisper was incredibly hushed and low. Sasuke turned his heels, and left the cliff.

_Thank you… _Was what Sasuke heard, a lingering voice that spoke with a soft voice of gratitude and love that traveled with the wind before he entirely left the clearing. He was sure it was his best friend.

&&&

A few weeks, a new name was engraved on the memorial stone. After that, nothing much has changed. All had accepted Uzumaki Naruto's death, and many were inspired by his choice. Sakura had spread out word of his intentions, and he was no longer considered a monster, but a true hero at heart.

Spring had been welcomed. Soon, the snow melted and the trees blossomed with new batches of leaves full of the vivid green color. Cherry blossoms sprouted, and the scenery was just as beautiful as the winter season had offered.

Yet there was a day the distant blonde's name had come up, that left the boy with the Sharingan's lips.

And the snow, once more, descended silently to the ground, as if time had never changed, and history was to be kept as the past, a memory.

* * *

**_StarlessCharm_**


End file.
